


Blue Sky Blue.

by cielodeonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielodeonix/pseuds/cielodeonix
Summary: The sky outside is blue and Jongin is in love.





	

It’s not unusual for Jongin to wander around a certain area from the park near his house and it’s also not a secret that every Friday he walks down the hill to the pretty grass field that people in his town like to call the Sunflower Park.

What nobody knows is that his favorite place in the entire town is small coffee shop that is located beside the lake. Jongin likes to spend all his Friday afternoons inside the shop, drinking tea and enjoying a good book. However, in the past couple of weeks, his interesting for it suddenly increased.

Jongin gets inside the shop and quickly searches for an available table before ordering his usual green tea. He sits there and right away turns his sight to the door. Minutes later, a familiar body shape enters the store. Jongin watches in awe how the stranger (because he doesn’t know his name yet) walks to the counter and asks for his iced chai latte.

Since the first time he watched the man order a drink, Jongin got mesmerized by him. The boy is tall, thin and slim. What caught the most his attention was the unbelievable pale skin shinning with the soft sunlight. The stranger is handsome; he’s the owner of sharp facial features, sleepy eyes, high nose and what it looks like soft brown hair.

The sky outside is blue; the sun is shining and maybe is because of it, that everything in Jongin eyes looks more beautiful and brighter.

The boy sits in front of Jongin totally immersed in his cellphone and ignoring everything around him. Jongin just watches how the face of the man doesn’t change while he scrolls down the touch screen seaming unamused of whatever he’s reading.

Jongin doesn’t know why he feels so interested in the boy but every time he looks at him, he just feels like he will be something important in Jongin’s live. He is lost in his thoughts when the stranger looks at him for the first time in two weeks.

Their eyes meet and Jongin is able to see black irises watching him attentively. He gulps because the stranger is even more beautiful when he’s looking at him.

His sleepy eyes widen and Jongin can see how his breath deepens.

The sky outside is blue and maybe is because of that Jongin knows he’s in love.

They stare at each other and for a while and everything around them just stops. There’s nothing more important than the person who is in front of them.

The sky outside is blue and is maybe because of it, that Jongin feels like he’s falling even deeper.

The boy smiles, his sleepy eyes twinkling and turning into little crescents. Jongin smiles back, grinning widely.

He moves his head slightly and the boy watches him, catching the meaning of the gesture right away. Both of them stand up and together they walk outside the coffee shop.

The sky around them is blue and Jongin is fascinated by the person beside him. The sun is shining, brightening pale skin that glows and allures him.

Together they walk up the hill side by side, enjoying the presence of the other and smiling widely at each step they make. They stop when they are outside the park; both of them turn and face each other feeling nervous.

He looks at the boy in the eyes. There’s a small blush blooming in the stranger’s cheeks but he’s looking vividly at him, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s.

The sky around them is blue and the sun is shining when Jongin finally breaks the silence and says in a breathy whisper.

“My name is Jongin.”

He looks how the boy nods, repeating his name in a small voice. Then he grins back before he mutters.

“I’m Oh Sehun”

The sky around them is blue and a warm summer breeze is blowing, ruffling their hair as they walk slowly up the hill. They hold hands and they’re feeling warmer than ever.

The sky around them is blue and the sunflowers are lightening their path. It’s maybe because of it, that they finally notice what’s really happening.

They have fallen in love and now there’s no turning back.

 

❀Fin(?)


End file.
